Ink jet printers typically provide ink to the printheads through the use of ink jet cartridges. The cartridge provides a container in which printing ink is stored until used with the printheads. The ink jet cartridge is connected to the printhead so as to allow flow of ink from the cartridge to the printhead when needed.
Currently, ink jet cartridges include a main body which has a bottom and four side walls defining an ink cavity of the ink jet cartridge. A foam insert is then typically pressed into the body cavity of the cartridge, and the cavity and foam insert are then filled with ink by means of an open-ended top. Lastly, a cover or lid is placed on the now ink filled main body and attached to the side walls thereto. Existing lids are typically configured to be used only with a particular printer. Different lids must be manufactured and installed on ink cartridges for each particular manufacturer's printer. Thus, it is considered desirable to provide a lid design which is compatible with various style Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) printers.